Two Legendary Beasts Dragon & Griffin
by Dominate One
Summary: “you know I never stopped loving you” Naruto thrust his hips up alittle making Sasuke’s voice hit a high note Naruto opened his eyes. Looking up at dark orbs “really” Sasuke nodded. Naruto bit his lip. sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

**Two Legendary Beasts Dragon & Griffin  
**By: yaoisasunaruyaoi

Sasuke-17  
Naruto-17  
Sakura-18  
Kakashi-33

This is my first fanfic so be nice and review.  
I do not own the anime Naruto, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

* * *

Chapter 1 

IT started as any other day but when Lord Hokage revises a letter it said

We are the highest ninja dojo we will send someone to your village to section one person from your village we will train him/her to the best we can. He will be there in the next few weeks.

- yoshitake-sema-

XXXXXXXX

So the hokage informed the elite's for the arrival of the person who is to come to the village and choose one person.

So kakashi told Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura and their training began. Two days later kakashi brought his team to the dark forest to train, "I just know I will be the one choosen" Naruto said as he stared at Sasuke tight ass in front of him.  
"_WHAT no no no! Forget about Sasuke stop looking Naruto_" Naruto though to himself.

Sasuke without turning around said "right dobe like they want a dunce like you"

Naruto murmured "like they'll choose you, you bastard"  
Kakashi stopped and turned around to his team and said "alright you three will begin your training"

"What about you sensei" Sakura said while starring at kakashi  
He just smiled behind his mask "I have to do some tasks for Iruka" after hearing a loud poof and seeing smoke kakashi was gone leaving the three alone, then Naruto said "lazy bum"

They were racing through the trees trying to find one another, then Naruto came to a stop. Looking side to side he got a glimps of pink Naruto thought

"_Sakura_"

Then all of a sudden he felt a chill up his spin.

He heard a chuckled behind him and turned around to found himself starring at sasuke's sharingan eye's spinning slowly.

He found himself blushing shaking his hand for his dirty thoughts, then he got this pain in his gut. Sasuke had punched him. Naruto fell from the tree that he was standing on.

All that Naruto could do is staring up at the blue sky as he was falling down to meet the hard ground. But then out from the corner of his eye he saw a black burr. Then he felt himself being cought in mid air as he was now slowly down.

But he still hit the ground not as hard but still he did hit the ground. Naruto look up to see Sasuke pining him to the ground. He was straddling his hips. Sasuke held his writs above his head

"I told you they don't want a weakling like you dobe" Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto gritted his teeth trying to forget about Sasuke pining him LIKE that. Sasuke leaned down to whisper in the blonde's ear "miss me dobe" Naruto laughed "no why would I miss you" Sasuke smile "because of ALL the fun we use to have"

Flashback

XXXXXXXX

Sasuke pushed Naruto down all the way back so that he wasn't standing but kneeling above naruto on the bed both hands and legs braced on each side of him. Naruto put his arms around Sasuke's neck to pull him down. Sasuke lowered his body until he lay flush against naruto. They both moaned at the contact.

A smile formed on Naruto's lips. He wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist and thrust up rubbing hard on to hard on.

Sasuke groaned as naruto tightened his legs and continued to thrust his hips. Sasuke's breathe hitched with each thrust. Sasuke hands move down to grabbed Naruto's hips and thrust down hard.

Sasuke opened his eyes to see sweat running down Naruto's forehand. He leaned down to licked the sweat. After he licks the sweat he rested his head against the blond's forehand. Sasuke reached down to grip Naruto's cock, he started to move his hands up and down.

He moved his hips so that his cock wasn't touching Naruto's. Sasuke slowly move down his chest kissing his way down. He stops stroking Naruto's cock but it was replacing by his mouth.

Sucking on it tasting per-cum he pulled back licking the pre-cum and went back swallowing all of Naruto's cock.

He moved his hand up Naruto's body and sticks two fingers in his mouth. Naruto pulls those two fingers into Naruto mouth coating them with his spit. Sasuke took those two fingers moved them all the way down Naruto's naked body.

While still sucking on Naruto's cock. A finger entered him slowly. Naruto hissed at the intrusion gripping sasuke's hair tighter.

Sasuke pushed his finger in then moved it out and in of him slowly. Sasuke enter the second finger. He curved the fingers and Naruto cried out as Sasuke found his prostate. Sasuke let Naruto's cock slip from his mouth. Moved up his body fingers still fucking his ass. Naruto lick his palm and reached for Sasuke's cock.

He coated the swollen shaft with his spit. Naruto started to kiss the boy lips and gripped his shoulders. He spread his legs further apart. Sasuke removed his fingers from within Naruto to guide his cock into Naruto opening. Naruto felt the head of Sasuke's cock push against his opening.

He moaned as Sasuke entered him "So tight" Sasuke panted face buried into the blonde's neck "So big" Naruto said against Sasuke's head. Sasuke pulled back slowly

"ahh!" Naruto moaned. Sasuke left his head to look at Naruto.

Sasuke smiled down to him as his thrust grew faster. He slammed his cock deep inside of Naruto. He shifted his thrust and Naruto cried out as his prostates was hit. The anal muscles clamped down on sasuke's cock. Sasuke cried out and thrust faster.

Sasuke's hand slipped between them to wrap his fingers around Naruto cock. Naruto moaned long and loud at the added pleasure. The blonde's seed leaked onto sasuke's fingers as he pumped his cock  
"AHHH" Naruto moaned as his cum shot out all over Sasuke's hand and their stomachs. Above him Sasuke continued to thrust into him. Naruto felt sasuke's hot seed flow inside of him and down his ass and thighs as Sasuke's cock thrusting in and out a few more times. Sasuke's collapsed on top of him.

End of flashback

XXXXXXXXX

"Come on you miss me right" Sasuke said above him.  
Naruto's breath hitched as Sasuke's lips connected with his own. He lowered his hips so as to sit lower and inadvertently nudged his teammate's crotch. Both boys gave a small moan.

Naruto from shock Sasuke from pleasure, Naruto tried to speak but Sasuke grinded their hips together. Sasuke grabbed his hips and grounded down full force into Naruto's groin

"Ahh s-Stop"

Sasuke panted in the blonds ear "no" he said. All Naruto could do was groan and pant," _Shit won't he STOP that we're over _" Naruto thought  
"you know I never stopped loving you" Naruto thrust his hips up alittle making Sasuke's voice hit a high note Naruto opened his eyes. Looking up at dark orbs "really"

Sasuke nodded. Naruto bit his lip.  
Naruto right arm swung around Sasuke's neck pulling him down.  
Crushing their lips together.

"AHEM" said suddenly.

Naruto's eyes shot open. Sasuke growled at their intruder  
"well this is awkward" kakashi said looking at the two 17 years old boys lying on the ground. Coughing kakashi turned around walking away. With out turning he said, "you two need to get back to training" Naruto push Sasuke off his lap.

Both standing there looking at each other nervously, Naruto closed his eyes turning away and started walking.  
Sasuke blinked and reached out to grab onto Naruto's jacket stopping him.

Walking forward till his chest press up against Naruto's back. Resting his chin against Naruto's shoulder wrapping his arms around him  
"so are we back together" Naruto frowned and said "maybe" Sasuke turned him completely around both hands came up to cup his cheek thumbs stroke Naruto's cheek Sasuke leaned forward to rest his forehand against Naruto's forehand. Starring into the boy's eyes "I need more then a maybe"

TBC

XXXXXX

I hope u guys like this story and review plz and sorry 4 the errors


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Legendary Beasts Dragon & Griffin  
**By: yaoisasunaruyaoi

Sasuke-17  
Naruto-17  
Sakura-18  
Kakashi-33  
Jessie-19

XXXXX

This is my first fanfic so be nice and review. I do not own the anime Naruto, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

XXXXX

Chapter 2 the choose...two?

Late that night

Naruto pov

I woke up in my bed. Sitting up looking over at the person sleeping peacefully next to me "what's wrong with me...I shouldn't have taken him back"

I got out of bed to find my clothes. I picked up my now ripped shirt. I heard an hmmm behind me I turned around to find Sasuke sit up rubbing his hair with his right hand.  
Normal pov

Sasuke turned to see Naruto standing there with his ripped shirt in his left hand. He dropped the shirt. Since he can't wear it ripped. (Who Would?)

He looked for a fresh one in his closet. Finding one he likes (it was a orange shirt) put it on. Then looked for a pair of blue jeans.

He went to bed with just his red boxers. Sasuke wanted to say something but didn't know it was the right thing to say but he had to say it.

"Naruto" he waited till Naruto was looking at him and said "so is this more then a maybe" Sasuke held his breathe waiting for his replay.

Naruto looked down wondering what he should say. He took a deep breath lifted his head to meet Sasuke's eyes and said" I don't know"  
Sasuke broke eye contact looking down fisting the blanket in his lap. He let go of them and smooth the blanket pulled the blanket off his waist.

Jumping out of bed walked straight up to Naruto pulled the blond in his arms "I love you dobe." Sasuke whisper into the blonds ear.

Naruto closed his eyes against the on coming tears "I don't know Sasuke I just don't know I don't think I can forgive you" naruto through sadly

XXXXXX

MORNING

Naruto pov

I tried to avoid Sasuke all day, so for it was working. I don't know what to do so I decide to take a walk in the forest.

They're nothing else to do except for training. I walked to the training grounds and  
Started to training. I guess I was their for a long time because next thing I know I was dark

"Maybe I should head home it looks like it's going to rain" I look up to see anger clouds forming over my head.

Normal pov

Naruto started to walk home threw the trees. He stops when he heard a flapping of a large bird and a husky voice yelled at the large bird.

Looking up to see them "flying". Just like that they were falling half a mile away. The blond boy sprinted off toward where they had falling.  
Naruto ran in-between two huge bushes. Stopping after seeing this HUGE creator walk on all four legs. It jumped up on its back paws coming towards Naruto.

Naruto back up a few feet till this handsome boy stood in-between him and the beast.  
The boy was about 6 foot tall. He had about shoulder length spike brown hair. He was wearing black pants and a red shirt.

He also had a black leather jacket on with red leather flames on it.  
"Mia stop!" the boy shouted. The beast went back down on all four and walked around the boy.

Naruto just stared at the beast. "What is that?" he said while point a finger.  
"She is my griffin. Her name is Mia. She is just a big baby" he replied  
"She doesn't look like a big baby!" Naruto said with wide eyes

"She is," he laughed. "Oh my name is Jessie what's yours?"  
"Naruto. Nice to meet you Jessie, and you awesome...griffin Mia"

"Thank you." Jessie said

"Mia really scared me for a second there." Naruto laughed nervously.  
"Oh I promise she won't do it again." Jessie assured.  
"Thanks man" Naruto said

"Hey I'll see you around. I have work to go"  
Jessie turned away jumped on top of Mia and she pushed off the ground and the both flew away.

Naruto watched at they flew away till they're out of sight  
Then Naruto handed back to the village.

XXXXXX

Early that day

Sasuke walked through the village

Sasuke pov  
I kind of figure that Naruto would avoid me "_maybe I should get advice from Kakashi since he and Uruka ARE together and all"_

I didn't realize that a bunch of girls were following me and giggling about how hot I look "_why can't you forgive me"_ "SASUKE-KUN"

My thoughts were intruded when I heard my name being yelled THAT loud

Normal pov

Sasuke turned his head and saw Sakura running and waving to him signing. Sasuke now realized the group of girls all of them are glaring at Sakura with fire in their eyes  
"if only they knew that I was gay" again he's thoughts were intruded when Sakura latching on to him.

"Sakura let go of me" Sasuke tried pulling her arms off and away from him.  
"But Sasuke" Sakura wined

"NOW" Sasuke said in frustration

She let Sasuke out of her arms and watched him walk away from her into the sunset.

XXXXXXX

Next day

There was a gathering at the Hokage tower everyone gasps at the weird looking creator and this handsome teenager.

Kakashi and the rest of the elites were there with their students. Tsunade walked in front of the greeters with this handsome boy by her side.

The young boy, about 19, speaks first to the crowd "hey the name is Jessie, I have come here to select a person to be in the ninja dojo but there is a problem."  
The crowd gasped and started to talk among themselves.

"Quite!" Tsunade yelled. They all shut up very quickly. Then she signed for Jessie to continue.

"I decided to pick two instead of one." he stated  
Then the crowd started to talk and ask who the two where going to be.  
"The first person I have decided to choose is Sasuke Uchila." everyone turned to look at Sasuke. They all knew Sasuke would be one so it was no big surprise.

"And…Naruto Uzumaki" then at Naruto's name everyone started to get rowdy saying "WHAT!"  
One lady said to another "why did they choose a murderer?" overhearing this Naruto kneeled his head in shame.

Jessie jumped off the stage to stand in front of his chosen ones. He looked at the two old hags and said, "do you have a problem with the two I have chosen?" glaring hard at them. They backed away quickly apologizing every step of the way.

Jessie turned to Naruto and Sasuke "be ready to go tomorrow. We will meet at the training grounds in the morning. I will see you there."

"_Hey I know him from the forest and his griffin too_" Naruto blinked a few times and turned to see Jessie jump on Mia. With a quick jump into the air they both flied away. "_He wants ME to go to this ninja dojo?"_

XXXXXXX

Next day

Sasuke and Naruto packed for their long journey meeting at the training grounds.  
Standing there with their backs turned from one another.

Waiting for Jessie to arrive. They both heard flapping of wings.

Looking up to see Jessie and Mia. Floating down landing near them

"Morning" Jessie said happily leaping off of Mia walking straight up to the 17 year olds  
"Well let's get this show on the road" Jessie said and grabbed the bags to put on Mia  
Naruto and Sasuke was left alone Sasuke turned to Naruto and grabbed his short sleeves  
"Naruto before we go... ARE we together" Naruto frowned

Turned to see Sasuke "yea Sasuke" Naruto said. Sasuke smiled for the first time since they been apart.

"Hey Jessie where is this dojo" Naruto said with more excitement then he use to have before the break up

"AMERICA" Jessie yelled more then ready to get going.  
Jessie jumped on Mia and held his hand out for Naruto to take it. Naruto jumped on Mia and Sasuke did the same.

When Sasuke got on he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and hugged him closer placing a kiss in the back of this head.

They flew across the ocean to get to destinations

XXXXXX

TBC

here's the next chapter hope u guys like it…..I hope!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Two Legendary Beasts Dragon & Griffin  
By: yaoisasunaruyaoi

Sasuke-17  
Naruto-17  
Adam-20

Jeremy-19

Tara-18  
Jessie-19

This is my first fanfic so be nice and review. I do not own the anime Naruto, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Chapter 3 eggs

**9 hours later**

He flew toward a mountain and on the top was the dojo.

Landing on the grass of the training ground.

Jessie jumps down off of Mia taking his bags with him.

"Hey Jessie" Tara yelled across the training grounds.

Tara is about 5'10" feet tall. She has medium length black hair and blue eyes.

"Your back" Tara ran over to help Jessie with his bags taking one from his hand.

"Hey Tara, Yea I'm back soon I know. Can you take her and give her some water she is really thirsty."

Tara nodded and took Mia to the watering hole

Jessie walked into the dojo. A few steps in Jessie spotted Jeremy walking down the hall with a stack of papers in his hands.

He didn't even realize Jessie was there.

"Jeremy" Jessie said calmly

Jeremy dropped all the papers in his hands when heard he Jessie voice. "Jessie your back!" he said with a huge smile on his face.

Jessie walked up to Jeremy and slammed him into the wall and placing both hands on either side of Jeremy's head and smiled. He leaned forward and kissed Jeremy.

Jeremy wrapped his arms around Jessie's waist and pulled him close.

"So how was the mission?" Jeremy asked inbetween kisses.

"Fine" Jessie said ending the kiss backing up. He bent over picking up all of Jeremy's papers for him.

Jeremy was still pushed up against the wall eyeing Jessie's ass sticking in the air.

"So the trainee is down at the bottom of the mountain?" asked without taking his eyes off Jessie's ass.

FLASHBACK

Mia landed gracefully down at the bottom of the mountain. Jessie jumped off and walked towards a tall man. He was about 6"1. He had straight dirty blond hair and he was very attractive.

Jessie stood right in front of the man for a minute and smiled.

"Hey Adam" he stretched out his hand. The other boy took it and pulled Jessie into a hug.

"Hey Jessie long time no see." Adam said, as they pulled apart

"You got the new trainee?"

"I have two actually"

"Two? Why did you choose two?" Adam said surprised.

"They were both really good I couldn't choose. This one is Sasuke," he said pointing to Sasuke. Sasuke walked up beside Jessie and shook Adams hand.

"Hello Sasuke I'm Adam nice to meet you."

"You two" Sasuke said as Jessie looked around for Naruto, only to find that Mia had stood up and wouldn't let Naruto get off.

"That one is Naruto" Jessie said walking over to Mia.

The blond just waved in embarrassment at them all. Adam just laughed.

"Mia would you lie down and let Naruto off" Jessie said. Mia looked innocently at Jessie and lay down.

Naruto jumped off and walked over to Adam. He shook his hand with one hand and rubbed the back of his head with the other and said "hey I'm Naruto"

"Hi I'm Adam," he said back.

Naruto and Sasuke walked around looking at the inn.

Adam pulled Jessie aside and said, "Hey I really missed you. I couldn't wait for you to get back"

As Jessie was getting ready to say "I wasn't even gone that long" Adam kissed him hard.

Jessie kissed him back running his hands down Adams back to his ass and pulled him against himself.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Oh yea they are there" Jessie said with a blush on his face. He stood up and handed all the papers back to Jeremy.

"So where are you heading to" Jessie said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"To my room… want to come?" Jeremy squirmed and licked his lips waiting for Jessie's response,

"Sure" Jessie said and turned to follow Jeremy.

Walking into his room with Jessie still behind him Jeremy signed Jessie to sit on his black leather couch.

Jessie sat on the left side and waited for Jeremy to sit beside him.

They sat therefore awhile when all of a sudden Jessie looked at Jeremy and kissed him.

Jeremy kissed him back and ran his hands up Jessie chest and through his hair.

Jessie moved his hand over Jeremy's enlarging crotch. As he did this he felt Jeremy gasp into the kiss. Then when Jessie ran his hand back over it Jeremy moved so he was straddling Jessie on his couch.

Jessie grabbed Jeremy's hips and ground them hard down as he pushed up.

Both of their breathing became rigid as their swollen erections hit each other's.

Jessie pulled off Jeremy's shirt and then his own. He ran his hands down to the button on Jeremy's jeans and unbuttoned them.

Jeremy stood up and took of his pants and boxers. He looked at Jessie as he got on his knees and unbuttoned Jessie pants.

He grabbed either side of his pants and boxers and them off with one fast movement.

Jeremy kisses Jessie inner thigh and looked up at Jessie. Jessie just smiles and laid his head back on the couch.

Jeremy then licked up Jessie cock feeling it get even harder against his tongue.

Jeremy licked around the head of Jessie penis. Then he slowly took it into his mouth.

As he started to move up and down on his cock, Jessie thrust into Jeremy's mouth.

Jeremy ran his hands up Jessie's legs and started to massage his balls.

Faster and faster Jeremy moved. Harder and harder Jessie thrust until Jessie came down Jeremy's throat.

Jeremy swallowed it and licked up any that had dropped. He kissed his way back up Jessie body until he was again straddling Jessie on his couch.

They kissed and Jessie could taste his cum on Jeremy's lips.

Jessie moved his hands down and stroked Jeremy's rock hard penis.

Then he moved his fingers to Jeremy's mouth. Jeremy sucked on them. Then he brought them down and circled Jeremy's hole with his wet fingers.

Slowly one at a time he pushed his finger into Jeremy's ass. He pumped Jeremy's cock with the other hand as he was playing with his hole.

Then all of a sudden Jessie hit Jeremy's prostate.

Jeremy kissed Jessie hard then jesses pulled his finger out and slowly push two in he let Jeremy get used to the feeling and then he pushed them in all the way slowly pulled them out.

After a few times of doing this and hitting Jeremy prostate. Jeremy started to rock his hips on and off Jessie fingers.

As he would rock it back and forth he would rub his cock against Jessie stomach. Jeremy started to pump Jessie cock.

Harder an faster they both moved. Jessie hit Jeremy spots then all of a sudden Jeremy slammed down on his fingers.

Clenching his ass hard around Jessie fingers as he came then he squeezed Jessie cock. Jessie cried out and came all over their chests.

They both kissed each other hard. Then Jessie pulled his fingers out of Jeremy. Jeremy collapsed on Jessie.

Jessie ran a hand up and down Jeremy's naked back they laid like that for awhile.

Jessie stirred awake cracking his eyes open (some how they ended on Jeremy's bed) looking straight at the ceiling. With the warm body snuggle up beside him. Lifting his hand to rub away the sleep from his eyes.

Jessie slowly left Jeremy off his medium section. Slowly inch away from the warm body trying not to wake him. Till his right leg touch the floor follow by his left leg.

Standing making his way to his discarded clothes. Slipping his boxers on then his pants next he slips his red shirt over his head. He then sat on the leather couch putting on his socks and shoes walking back to Jeremy's room.

He leaned against the wall in front of Jeremy bed. Just watching him for a moment. Crewing on his lip. Jessie pushes off the wall he was just leaned on.

Walking out of Jeremy's room. Grab his jacket off the floor as he made his way out of the room.

Back to Naruto and Sasuke

After Jessie left. Adam show Naruto, Sasuke to the new rooms they made their was down the empty hall way "where is everyone "Naruto though out loud

"Their in class" Adam said calmly "WE HAVE CLASS" Naruto shouted through the empty hallway

"Naruto be quite" Adam said in an demanding tone.

Sasuke stood behind Naruto swigging his arm around his waist pulling him to his chest placing his lips against his neck shhhh him

"Can we go to are rooms now" Sasuke tried to hurry things along "yea but first we need to go get you guys an egg"?

TBC

HERE the next chapter again sorry 4 the errors… I'm only human hope u guys love my story as much as I do!!!


	4. Chapter 4

I know I haven't updating this story...I'm editing it...I have 9 chapters so far...again I looking through them.


End file.
